The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor, of an unidentified, unpatented seed parent and an unidentified, unpatented pollen parent, both Spathiphyllum Schott. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Daniel Cornelis, a citizen of Belgium, in February 2003 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial green house belonging to the inventor in Melsem-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ZOE’ was first performed in Belgium by tissue culture in May 2004. ‘ZOE’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. At least 6 generations have been reproduced at the time of this filing.